


Snippets of Chase and Stacy’s Arguments

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Arguments, F/M, How Do I Tag, Stacy’s a bitch, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Hi. This is just me venting. If you don’t want to read this, it’s fine. But as the title says, these are mostly quotes of Stacy being a bitch.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Stacy Brody
Kudos: 2





	Snippets of Chase and Stacy’s Arguments

_ Snippets of Chase and Stacy’s arguments _

“Chase honey, you were supposed to do the dishes an hour ago,” Stacy said, venom dripping through her voice.

Chase looked up and panic streaked across his face. “Yeah, ok.” He stood up and quickly moved into the kitchen. Stacy stood behind him and watched.

“Hey, Stace, don’t the kids still need to be tucked in?”

Stacy bristled. “Don’t tell me what to do Chase.” And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs.

“I think you’re depressed Chase,” Stacy said. “If you need me then I’m here.”

But Chase knew she would never truly be there. She would only tell him to get over it.

“You should have done something.”

“Why do you want to wreck our family? Can’t you just be with us?”

“No honey, it’s ok. Mommy’s got you.”

“Well maybe  _ Mom _ needs to leave.”

“ _ I _ put the food on the table.  _ I _ pay most of the bills, while  _ you _ just mess around on that stupid channel you have that barely makes any money.”

“Because I’m smart, and I have a brain.”

“No Chase, please don’t leave.”

_ One of Chase’s kids’ POV _

Mom and Dad are fighting again. It all started with Dad accidentally spilling Mom’s coffee when he was trying to pull her chair closer, and it all exploded from there. Mom got all stressed out, and Dad tried to fix the situation. Mom put her coffee cup on the table, which left a coffee ring. After she got the paper towels and dried up most of the spill, she then began to dry the coffee ring. The only problem was that she shoved all the remotes around while doing it and complained about the “clutter” on the table. More stress rose and the situation escalated. Mom always wants to be the queen bee, and she’s honestly kind of scary sometimes. Her words have bite to them, and sometimes you wonder if your next words will set off the next explosion. I don’t know how to feel. I feel like I’m caught in a complex web of truth and lies, and there’s no way to escape. No path is clear, it’s all fuzzy. I can’t tell what’s real and what’s not at this point, I just know what’s wrong. All I can do is try to escape and wait for it to end, and even then, it never truly does. Because it’s a never ending cycle, our family is an active volcano; magma will build up pressure in the center of the volcano, and while it may take a while to erupt, when it does, it is violent and loud.


End file.
